The Scarlet Traveler
by WolfKomoki
Summary: When the CCPD bursts into the loft to arrest Barry Allen for Devoe's murder, Barry jumps out the window in a panic, faking his own death. With no choice but to run to another Earth, Barry Allen has to make a new life for himself, while also having to leave his old one behind.


**The Flash is owned by The CW.**  
 **I'm sorry, but the ending to 4x09 was utter bullcrap. Barry would have had plenty of time to clean up the evidence, but oh no, they just had to make him stand there like an idiot. Well to that I say: screw you.**

When Barry runs into the loft, he can see blood on the floor. After following the blood, his heart nearly stops upon seeing Clifford Devoe's body. There's a knife next to it, and he's been stabbed in the heart. Suddenly he hears knocking.

"Allen! CCPD open up!" A voice calls, and that's when Barry starts to panic.

"Open up now!" The voice orders. Suddenly the door opens, and lightning is flickering around his body. Staring at the picture of him and Iris for the last time, he jumps through the glass of his apartment.

"Allen don't!" David shrieks, but by then, it was too late, Barry had already jumped. David and the other officers just stared in horror. There's no way that Allen could survive a fall from that height. Barry allows himself to fall until he couldn't see the top of his apartment anymore, and that's when he starts swinging his arms, creating a funnel of air to cushion his fall when he hits the ground. Slowly, he gets up, and that's when he starts running. He knew that there was nowhere on this Earth, that he could go, even if they believed that he was dead, they'd find out that he was alive eventually, and that's when they'd be there, waiting with handcuffs and a prison escort.

Barry couldn't afford to think about that right now, right now he needed to focus on getting to safety, and so he runs. He runs until his legs are on fire, his heart is pounding in his ears, his breathing is heavy, and a breach opens. He runs through the breach, not caring about what he might find on the other side. He needed to get away from Earth-one, for good. He's a dead man on that Earth now, he can't ever return, unless he wants to be thrown in prison.

When he runs through that breach, he finds his doppelganger dead on the ground. Luckily for him, he had also jumped from a tall building so the injuries on the corpse would match the cause of death. Barry takes his doppelganger to Earth-one, and that's when he leaves the doppelganger's corpse on the ground, exactly where he would have fallen to his demise.

He ends up running through another breach, and that's when he finds himself on another Earth. Barry feels bad that he had to use his doppelganger for selfish gains, but he needed his body to be found, and this was the only way without killing one of his doppelgangers. He also feels bad for David. In David's eyes, he would have been unable to stop him from jumping to his death. In his family's eyes, he'd killed himself.

David Singh and the other officers leave Barry and Iris's loft, running towards the street as fast as they can. When they get there, David sighs when he sees the pool of blood on the street. _Why, why did you have to do this to your family?_ He thinks. His fingers are shaking as he makes the call to Joe.

How was he supposed to tell him that his son had just committed suicide?

Joe was sitting with Team Flash at a Christmas party when he receives a call from Captain Singh. Concerned by his distressed breathing, he walks out into the hall, out of earshot as he takes the call.

"Captain?" He asks with concern.

"Joe, you need to get outside Barry and Iris's loft, _now_." David demands, and that's when Joe gets in the car. Whatever he needed to see must be urgent. When Joe parks his car, he slowly steps out next to the loft, and that's when his jaw hits the floor. Barry was on the ground, in a pool of blood. Joe feels sick when he looks at Barry's injuries. God, he wants to throw up.

"What _happened_ to my _son_?" He demands.

"He jumped from the window. We were in the loft, and there was a body, and we were going to convict him, but before we could get the cuffs on him, he jumped." David frowns.

"No! No! No!" Joe shouts, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Joe…" David frowns. He's seen this kind of grief out on the field. He's seen it every day, when they must inform a parent that their child was dead, but this, this was different. Joe was one of his friends.

"Barry didn't _kill him_! He didn't kill _anyone_!" Joe shouts.

"Joe, Barry's DNA was on the knife." David says, trying to make him see sense.

"What are you going to do? Charge a _dead_ man with murder?" Joe spats.

"Of course not! The CCPD will be forced to drop the charges with Allen's passing. I'm sorry Joe, you don't deserve this." David sighs.

"What I deserve, Captain, is for my son to have been given the benefit of the doubt by someone that I once considered a _friend_. Barry was being _framed_ by Devoe, and yet all of you were so quick to assume that my son had _murdered_ that man! Barry killed himself because he's so _traumatized_ by that man that the thought of _death_ was more appealing than being framed for that man's murder, and for that I'll _always_ blame you. Take my gun, and badge. I point blank _refuse_ to work with a department that would have put someone that was _traumatized_ in prison. Oh, and David? You'd better work your _ass off_ to clear my son's name." Joe growls as he shoves his badge and gun in his hand.

"Joe, please. Think about what you're doing. You have a nice job here." David says, trying to get Joe to think for a second.

"I don't give a _damn_ about my job at the CCPD anymore! My son is _dead_ David!" Joe shouts, angry tears pouring from his eyes. Barry was gone, and even if his name gets cleared, he won't be around to enjoy it. David frowns. He knows that if he were in Joe's shoes, he couldn't work for the CCPD anymore either.


End file.
